gorillazunofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall
The Fall is ''Gorillaz'''s fourth major studio album.. sort of. While it is considered as such by marketing, many fans consider it to be more akin to a side-album, as it was initially released as a Sub Division fan club freebie. Written during the North American leg of the Plastic Beach World Tour, lead singer 2D took it upon himself to vent out his frustrations and inner turmoil, using what was at the time the cutting edge of portable music-making technology: the iPad. With it, 2D constructed a collection of seamlessly strung together experimental, minimalistic tracks, acting as a "tour diary" of sorts. Wrapped up in no less than 32 days, it was released as the last Gorillaz record before the seven year hiatus following the infamous events of Phase 3. Although even unsolicited opinionite ''Damon Albarn'' can't decide whether or not he'd consider it a "complete" record - despite it allegedly being his favorite Gorillaz record - The Fall is a highly recommended listen in Gorillaz canon. And while it's certainly not for everybody, the people it is for will find themselves digging into something truly special. "It is the dawn...." Tracklist * Phoner to Arizona * Revolving Doors * Hillbilly Man * Detroit * Shy-Town * Little Pink Plastic Bags * The Joplin Spider * The Parish of Space Dust * The Snake in Dallas * Amarillo * The Speak It Mountains * Aspen Forest * Bobby in Phoenix (featuring Bobby Womack) * California & the Slipping of the Sun * Seattle Yodel Singles / Videos Singles * Revolving Doors * Amarillo Videos * Phoner to Arizona Production In-Universe Having suffered as Murdoc's prisoner on Plastic Beach, 2D - who, following the controversial events of El Manana, wanted nothing to do with Gorillaz in the first place - had grown increasingly depressed, anxious, and sardonic, yearning for freedom. As Gorillaz kicked a new tour into gear, 2D was, yet again, forced to participate, joining Murdoc and Cyborg Noodle on their journey across the globe. Despite the tour having been hijacked The Boogieman and the Gorillaz Tribute Band, 2D, Murdoc and Cyborg attended every performance, hoping to eventually evade their enemies and make it onstage. Confined to the claustrophobic spaces of tour buses and dressing rooms, 2D - losing his will, and desperate to pass the seemingly endless time - began work on a number of demos, using only an iPad and what few instruments and collaborators he could manage. As these demos began to grow in both quality and quantity, they formed what would become Gorillaz' fourth release - The Fall. The album effectively served as 2D's first solo album, with the only other Gorillaz-related contribution being a distorted vocal appearance on Detroit by Murdoc. Collaborators included Gorillaz Tribute Band members Mick Jones and Paul Simonon, a humorous plastic pickle, and Bobby Womack, making his final vocal appearance on a Gorillaz album prior to his death. Reality afsasfaasfaf Trivia * The Fall was created using the following apps; Speak It! Text to Speech, SoundyThingie, Synth, FunkBox Drum Machine, Piano Gliss Pro, AmpliTube, XENON Synthesizer, KORG iELECTRIBE, Bismark bs-16i, M3000 Ultimate Edition, Cleartune – Chromatic Tuner, iOrgel, BassLine, Harmonizer, Dub Siren, and Filtatron. * Following The Fall's release, KORG partnered with Gorillaz to release a The Fall themed edition of the iElectribe app used during the album's production. A number of unique "remixes" using The Fall's musical assets were included in the app, many of which serve as new songs entirely. * The Fall's title refers to the time period in which it was recorded; however, many fans interpret the title to allude to Gorillaz' brief demise following the shaky end of Phase 3. * A song featuring Pharrell Williams was recorded during The Fall's production. However, the song was not included on the album, and has yet to be released. * Recorded over the majority of the Humanz tour and inspired heavily by the characterization of 2D, Gorillaz' sixth album, The Now Now, serves as The Fall's indirect sequel. * The Fall began Damon Albarn's longstanding tradition of designing songs primarily using the iPad. Many aspects of Humanz, The Now Now, Merrie Land, and further albums were created using the device. * The Fall's first live acknowledgement came in 2017, when Albarn briefly sung the chorus of Little Pink Plastic Bags. The album's first full live performance, also in 2017, was Revolving Doors. Only one other song from the album - ShyTown - has ever been performed live. Gallery 'Song Artwork' ' phoner-to-arizona.jpg|Phoner to Arizona revolving-doors.jpg|Revolving Doors hillbilly-man.jpg|Hillbilly Man detriot.jpg|Detroit shy-town.jpg|Shy-Town little-pink-plastic-bags.jpg|Little Pink Plastic Bags the-joplin-spider.jpg|The Joplin Spider the-parish-of-space-dust.jpg|The Parish of Space Dust the-snake-in-dallas.jpg|The Snake in Dallas amarillo.jpg|Amarillo the-speak-it-mountains.jpg|The Speak It Mountains aspen-forest.jpg|Aspen Forest bobby-in-phoenix.jpg|Bobby in Womack california-and-the-slipping-of-the-sun.jpg|California and the Slipping of the Sun seattle-yodel.jpg|Seattle Yodel '